In it Deep, In it for Life
by RemyLeBeauThief
Summary: Logan and Remy meet in the worst possible way and together they fall in love, and over come many problems together.  Logan/Remy


**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men I just love writting about them.**

**Reviews: Thanks for everyone reviews on my two other stories which I'm currently still working on, this one has just been running through my head like mad I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**In it Deep, In it for Life**

**Chapter 1: The Pit**

Logan had been in a lot of shit in his life but this was one hell of a kick in the stomach, he had been at Harry's drinking and playing pool, when they came in. The FOH has always been a painful itch you just couldn't scratch completely. He waved to Harry signaling he was out, but the moment he stepped out of the bar he didn't even get the chance to pop his claws. When he was hit with a tranq dart, "what the...?" was all he managed before the world went black. When he woke up, he found himself in some sort of pit, a old abandon well pit. That and his claws where secured by some sort of a cuff that covered from his knuckles to his wrist making it impossible to extend his claws. He was alone, with a dirty old mattress and a bucket, he still had his cloths which was a good thing on some levels. He also assumed he still had his healing factor, he wasn't collared just shakled. It had to have been nearly a week or longer, when the top of the well was opened the daylight streaming in was painful to his eyes after being in the dark so long. "HEY!" Logan shouted up to deaf ears, squinting his eyes slightly he saw a body being shoved into the open well. Logan's eye's widen moving quickly he caught the person before they hit the bottom of the well, those assholes could have killed him. They could have broken the kids neck, kneels down placing the kid on his lap, not daring to put him on the dirty mattress. Using his hands as best as he could he checked the young man over, he had a few bruises and some road rash on his arms and legs. Chuckles to himself, "looks like ya didn't go down without a fight" it concerned Logan that the kid wasn't waking up. His breathing sounded slightly slow, his heart beat was a tad bit off, and his skin was cold to the touch. Logan noticed the kid was shirtless the the cold weather at night wouldn't be good for him like this. Removes his shirt and wraps it around the kid's small frame so he wouldn't freeze to death over night. "Come on kid ya can't die on me, who will I talk to, who would I have to tell that their son is dead? Please don't slip away kid, you got your whole life ahead of you." Sighs as he leans back against the wall holding this kid in his arm keeping him warm. He begins talking to him, about all and everything, he did it mostly so the kid would have something to cling too, but he also did it as insurance for himself to keep him sane. This was insane his stomach complained about no food, his friend had yet to wake up, his condition wasn't improving in the least little bit. Kneels down next to the kid, brushes his hand across his forehead he felt feverish, "come on kid, just wake up please." Logan pleaded with the sleeping form. It wasn't until later at night when he heard a slight moan from the kid in his lap, glances down at the kid ''that's it kid, come on wake up."

Remy hurt all over he couldn't figure out for the life of him why, last thing he remembered was flying down the highway a bit to fast on his Harley Davidson and then nothing. He must have wreaked, but that didn't seem right, he was an excellent motorcyclist. His chest and head hurt as if a slegdhammer slammed into him, he could faintly hear someone calling out to him. His head was killing him, he wanted the guy to shut up but in the same way he didn't. Forcing his eyes open, he found himself starring up into the most beautiful carring eyes he's ever seen. "Oui," was all he could say the word seemed to hang in middle air as he blinked up at the guy, the dark made it easier for him to see the man before him. Dispite everything was in shades of red due to his nightvision. He was able to see excellent in the dark, but everything took on a red look kind of like looking through an infer-red camera. Glances around the circular room, "where?"

Logan couldn't help but release the breath he'd been holding, "about time ya woke up, how ya feeling? Where, well we're in the bottom of an abandon well. Put here by the FOH, been here maybe a week or longer. You where shoved down the hole a few days ago, I didn't think you'd ever wake up. I'm Logan by the way," Logan stated as he still held onto Remy starring down into the glowing red eyes.

"Didn't know I was suppose to be entertainin' guest, like shit. You said de FOH?" A flashback hit him of a black van pulling along side of him as he raced into the night, the wind wipping in his hair. He now regrets not wearing that damn helmet. He remembered the van was marked FOH, and then something bit him on the neck he had reached up to his neck when he suddenly felt sick and dizzy. He had started to slow the bike down some when the van slammed into his bike sending him and his bike onto the side of the road. He had hit the ground hard and rolled serval times before coming to a stop in the grass, rolling onto his side he vomited into the grass. He hurt everywhere, his vision was fuzzy it took him serveral tries to stand up, but once up he was out numbered and it wasn't long before he was down and out. Shakes his head as he slowly sits up rubbing his head, offers his hand out to Logan,"I'm Remy..."

Logan takes Remy's hand and shakes it, "Pleasure to meet ya, now that your awake it'll be earier to get out." Glances up the wall it'll be a bitch to climb up smooth shaft no hand held grips. "Be even easier if I had my claws."

Remy stood up and glanced up, no problem for him to get up and out, " What do you mean your claws? And what's wit de odd cuffs? I can get out no problem, Why dey stick us down here?"

"I ain't got all the answers kid, they put these things of my to keep my claws in, I have to get them off somehow. You ain't got a collar on either, I guess they figured the drugs they shot us up with would keep us down." Logan stated.

Remy took Logan's hands in his and examined the cuffs, "I can take dem off."

* * *

**Reviews: sorry so short, needed to get to work I have more to add to this chapter and much much more chapters to come**


End file.
